


silent fury

by chiarascura



Series: overwatch ficlets [18]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiarascura/pseuds/chiarascura
Summary: requested by @sillynoodle who prompted "silent fury" with Genji and Jesse.





	

Jesse is more than familiar with that fiery ball lodged beneath his breastbone, the all-consuming pit that swallows up every emotion leaving nothing but rage in its wake. The anger and despair were all he had for years, and the emotions were like old friends, always there when he needed them and easy to pull upon for motivation or protection.

He can see the same thing now in the new recruit when he jumps high into the air and slashes downward at his foe, or wields his sword with deadly focus and red eyes trained on the target, or stalks through the hallways at the compound with the glint in his eye daring anyone to cross him.

Jesse is more vocal about his anger, shooting barbs and sarcasm like his bullets: accurate and painful and pointed exactly where someone is vulnerable. Reyes schools him on his temper whenever it rears its ugly head, training him to focus it on his work and controlling it rather than letting it control him and taking it out on the people around him. 

From what Jesse has seen, Genji keeps his own anger turned inward. He rarely takes out his anger on anyone else, but flays himself open with punishing practices that push him to the limits of his new body or volunteers for the worst kinds of missions. Genji never says much, but when he does, his remarks are self-deprecating at best and suicidal at worst. 

Jesse doesn’t understand what he feels now. The fury isn’t present, as he and Genji stand in the shooting range and practice with guns and shurikens respectively. It’s something else, something warm but not blazing, something like anticipation but without fear. He can’t look away from Genji’s sharp movements, each deliberate and economical and measured. He knows Genji is still learning his body, still has hang ups about the mechanical parts working with the organic ones, and the usual rage is replaced with a desire to help instead of antagonize.

Jesse looks back at the targets, shoots each one between the eyes, and slips his gun back into its holster. He’ll have to figure this out later. For now, he needs to focus on hitting more targets than Genji and proving he’s the best shot in Blackwatch. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr [@janeclawsten](http://janeclawsten.tumblr.com/) for overwatch and dragon age and you can send me prompts too


End file.
